legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Library 1st Floor (Classic Skyrim)
' '''The 1st floor of the library consists mostly of bookshelves and displays for common books, but there are also a Jewelry Display, a spot for the Dragonstone, and displays for a few special armor and weapon pieces. Most of the books you can display on this floor of the library are easily obtainable throughout Skyrim, found randomly in loot or lying in the open, and most are also sold by general goods vendors. 'Bookshelf group 1' * Ancient Tales of the Dwemer 1 (The Ransom of Zarek), 2 (The Seed), 3 (The Importance of Where), 5 (Song of the Alchemists), 6 (Chimarvamidium), 10 (The Dowry), 11 (Azura and the Box) * The Seven Fights of the Aldudagga 1-6 * Vehk's Teaching 1-7 * Caius Cosade's Letters 1-2 * Corpse Preparation 1 (The Acquisition of the Corpse), 2 (The Skeletal Corpse), 3 (The Fresh Corpse) * Vampires of the Iliac Bay 1-2 * Vampires of Vvardenfell 1-2 * Fall of Vitharn 1-3 * Lusty Argonian Maid Historical Society 1-3 * Works of Divayth Fyr 1-3 * Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting with Cyrus the Restless 1-8 * The Xal-Gosleigh Letters 1-7 * Tiber Septim's Sword-Meeting with Cyrus the Restless 1-6 'Bookshelf group 2''' * The Song of Pelinal 1-8 * Brief History of the Empire, Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 * 2920 volume 1-12 * The Poison Song 1-7 * Falmer Collection 1-4 * The Wolf Queen 1-8 * Rising Threat, Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 * Songs of the Return, Vol. 02, Vol. 07, Vol. 19, Vol. 24, Vol. 56 * Dwemer Inquiries, Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 * Feyfolken 1-3 * History of Raven Rock 1-3 * A Dance in Fire, Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 * Argonian Account 1-4 * The Real Barenziah (Unabridged), Vol. 01, Vol. 02, Vol. 03, Vol. 04, Vol. 05, Vol. 06, Vol. 07, Vol. 08, Vol. 09, Vol. 10, Vol. 11, Vol. 12 * The Black Arrow 1-2 * The Lusty Argonian Maid 1-2 * The Red Year 1-2 * Bone 1-2 * Charwich-Koniinge Letters 1-4 * Dwarves 1-3 * Mystery of Talara 1-5 * 16 Accords of Madness 1-3 * Palla, Vol. 1, Vol. 2 * Biography of Barenziah, Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 * The Real Barenziah Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5 * 36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 1, Sermon 2, Sermon 3, Sermon 4, Sermon 5, Sermon 6, Sermon 7, Sermon 8, Sermon 9, Sermon 10, Sermon 11, Sermon 12, Sermon 13, Sermon 14, Sermon 15, Sermon 16, Sermon 17, Sermon 18, Sermon 19, Sermon 20, Sermon 21, Sermon 22, Sermon 23, Sermon 24, Sermon 25, Sermon 26, Sermon 27, Sermon 28, Sermon 29, Sermon 30, Sermon 31, Sermon 32, Sermon 33, Sermon 34, Sermon 35, Sermon 36 * Elsaf Erol 1 (Thief), 2, 3, 4 * Book of Circles 1-3 plus Preface and Notes * Fool's Ebony 1-6 * Herebane's Bestiary 1 (Automatons), 2 (Hagravens), 3 (Ice Wraiths) * King Edward 1-12 * City Guides 13 volumes 1 (Guide to Vvardenfell), 2 (Guide to Anvil), 3 (Guide to Vivec), 4 (Guide to Bravil), 5 (Guide to Skingrad), 6 (Guide to Sadrith Mora), 7 (Guide to Leyawiin), 8 (Guide to the Imperial City), 9 (Guide to Chorrol), 10 (Guide to Cheydinhal), 11 (Guide to Bruma), 12 (Guide to Balmora), 13 (Guide to Ald'ruhn) * A Tale of Kieran 1-4 The armor and weapon displays are in the hall with the hidden door to the Hall of Secrets and the stairs leading up to the second floor of the library.